The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
In image processing apparatus such as a digital camera, images of a photographed object are recorded/stored on a recording medium in order of taking the photographs. Therefore, in the case that a means for changing display order is not set up, the images are reproduced and displayed in order of taking the photographs or vice verse.
Hitherto, the order of reproducing recorded images has been changed by designating images individually and inserting, between certain images, other image. Among digital cameras, however, cameras have been sold which have various modes such as a continuous photography mode and a panoramic photography mode, as well as a normal mode in which images are photographed/recorded in an individual image unit.
In such cameras, according to the conventional method of changing reproducing order for individual images a part of images obtained by taking photographs continuously or by taking panoramic photographs may be inconveniently moved. As a result, there remains a problem that relevant images are dispersed.